The present invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid. The composition may be in the form of a powder, such as that used, for example, in the make-up field and/or the field of skin and mucous membrane care, and in particular in the field of make-up products for the face and skin, such as eye-shadow, blusher, and face and body powder.
Certain powders, sometimes termed xe2x80x9cliquid powdersxe2x80x9d, may include a xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d or pulverulent phase that may comprise a binder and may generally be based on pigments and/or nacres and/or fillers and/or flakes, and/or on mixtures thereof, and a phase that may act as a binding phase and contain, inside microcapsules, vesicles, microsponges, porous waxes or other suitable structure capable of storing a fluid, a fluid such as water, propylene glycol, oil, a gel or even an oil in water (O/W) or water in oil (W/O) emulsion, for example. These structures containing the fluid may be capable of releasing the fluid, optionally in response to sufficient pressure. Upon application of such a powder, which may occur by spreading and pressing the powder against the skin, for example via an applicator, the fluid contained in the vesicles or microcapsules is released, giving a pleasant cool sensation during application.
An example of such a structure capable of storing water is described in the context of a whitening powder forming the subject matter of EP-A-0 855 177. In that publication, the whitening powder contains, apart from the ingredients providing the whitening effect, from 0.1 to 7% by weight of trimethylsiloxylated silicic acid in the anhydrous form, having a specific surface area of at least 80 M2/g and a degree of hydrophobicity of at least 50%. The water retained by the silicic acid in anhydrous form is released by spreading and pressing the powder against the surface to be treated, so that the powder liquefies.
Such powders, especially when they are in a continuous aqueous phase, may moisten the skin and may prevent or limit a tautening or drying effect on the skin. The pigments may be well dispersed in them. The composition obtained may furthermore be relatively homogeneous and remain so for several hours even after application to the skin.
Furthermore, such compositions may have beneficial cosmetic properties. For example, they may stick to the skin sufficiently, but not excessively, and they may be very soft and easily applied. In addition, they may be prevented from either transferring or migrating into the folds of the skin.
A problem may arise with these powders in the way they are handled and applied, such as by means of an applicator. This is because with this type of powder, when dispensing the powder, the pressure exerted by the applicator on the product must not be too high, otherwise the fluid contained in the particles may be released prematurely. On the other hand, the pressure should be high enough to allow the product to be anchored to or compacted on the applicator. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the product to be dispensed in a metered amount.
Conventionally, such powders are packaged in a receptacle mounted above a screen through which the powder is made to pass. The dispensing may take place by means of an applicator, usually which may be in the form of a powder puff which is brought into engagement with the powder on the screen so as to dispense the powder. Because of the difficulty of controlling the degree of pressure exerted on the powder via the applicator, it may happen that the powder is compacted on the screen, clogging up the pores of the screen. In addition, the pulverulent phase contained in the powder may have a tendency to xe2x80x9cfly offxe2x80x9d during application due to an insufficient anchoring of the pulverent phase on the application member.
When such a composition is dispensed under certain optional conditions, the particles containing the fluid may agglomerate with the pulverulent compounds to form a kind of heterogeneous and unstable paste, which may be difficult to use as a make-up product.
It is an optional object of the invention to provide a device for dispensing and applying a composition at least partly formed from particles containing a fluid and to optionally solve, completely or partly, the problems discussed above with reference to conventional devices.
In particular, it is an optional object of the invention to provide such an assembly which allows easy, metered and homogeneous application of such a product, which may avoid the phenomena of compacting or of premature fluid release.
Yet other optional objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
The devices and methods of dispensing and applying described herein may optionally solve some or all of the problems discussed above with reference to conventional applicators. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the optional objects and/or advantages described above. Certain other optional aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
When such a composition is dispensed by means of a device having an optional arrangement, such a composition may be handled and, in particular, dispensed and spread, much more satisfactorily.
According to a first optional aspect of the invention, a device is provided for the dispensing and application of a composition, for example a cosmetic composition, the composition being disposed inside a reservoir and being at least partly formed from particles containing at least one fluid. The device may comprise an applicator comprising an application member and a gripping element. At least a portion of the application member may be configured to be loaded with the composition. The device further may comprise a compacting member and be configured in such a way that, during a movement of the applicator with respect to the reservoir, the portion of the application member loaded with the composition contacts at least a portion of the compacting member and pressure exerted between the portion of the application member and the portion of the compacting member promotes anchoring of the composition on at least the portion of the application member.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, a device for dispensing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid comprises a reservoir containing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid, an application member having at least a portion configured to be loaded with the composition, and a compacting member configured to permit passage therethrough of at least the portion of the application member configured to be loaded with the composition, the compacting member being configured to exert pressure on at least the portion of the application member.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention relates a device for dispensing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid, the device comprising a reservoir containing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid, an application member having at least a portion removably disposed within the reservoir and configured to be loaded with the composition, and a compacting member configured to exert pressure on at least the portion of the application member during removal of the portion of the application member from the reservoir.
Optionally, pressure exerted on the portion of the application member may be sufficient to anchor or compact the composition on the application member. Also optionally, pressure exerted on the portion of the application member may be sufficiently low so as to at least substantially limit release of the at least one fluid contained in the particles.
The device according to optional aspects of the invention may further comprise a composition comprising a solid material, which may optionally be a pulverent material mixed with the particles containing at least one fluid.
According to another optional aspect, the particles containing at least one fluid are particles having a hollow or porous structure, which may be capable of storing a certain amount of the fluid and of releasing it, in response to sufficient pressure which may correspond substantially to the pressure resulting from applying the composition to the surface to be treated. In other words, in the container which contains them (possibly as a mixture with a pulverulent phase), the two phases forming the particles (xe2x80x9csolidxe2x80x9d phase forming the vehicle and the fluid phase contained within the xe2x80x9csolidxe2x80x9d phase) may remain separate, one phase being contained in the other. On the other hand, in response to sufficient pressure, the liquid may be forced out of the structure which contains it and may be released on the surface to which the composition may be applied. The liquid thus released may be brought into contact, where appropriate, with a pulverulent phase in order to promote its spreading over and retention on the skin.
It is contemplated to be within the scope of the invention to provide a composition in the reservoir formed entirely of the particles containing the at least one fluid. Moreover, the particles may contain more than one fluid. It also is contemplated that the composition may comprise at least one other fluid outside of the particles containing the at least one fluid. Overall, numerous compositions may be contemplated for use with optional aspects of the invention, each comprising particles containing at least one fluid.
The fluid optionally may be contained within vesicles, microcapsules or nanocapsules, microsponges, microspheres or any other suitable porous structure. The fluid optionally may be water, a gel, an oil, polypropylene glycol or an O/W or W/O emulsion.
Optionally, the particles containing the at least one fluid represent from approximately 1% to approximately 50% by weight of the composition, and may optionally represent from approximately 2% to approximately 30% by weight of the composition, and may optionally represent from approximately 5% to approximately 20% by weight of the composition.
Hereinafter, for mere convenience, the particles containing the at least one fluid are sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cliquid phasexe2x80x9d, even though they include at least some solid or semi-solid portion that contains the fluid, and even though the fluid is not necessarily a liquid. The liquid phase of the composition, where appropriate, may help the pulverulent phase, if any, to stick to the surface to be treated and also may help it to be spread on the surface. The liquid phase also may be used as a vehicle for at least one active ingredient, such as for skincare. It may furthermore create a cool effect on the skin.
The movement of the application member either optionally passing through the compacting member or moving with respect to the reservoir so as to contact with at least a portion of the compacting member, for example, during removal of a portion of the application member from the reservoir, may cause pressure applied by the compacting member on the application member to remain substantially the same throughout the lifetime of the system. The pressure may be selected so as to be sufficiently high to allow adequate anchoring or compacting of the composition on the application member and sufficiently low to at least substantially limit premature release of the fluid in the particles. Furthermore, the pressure exerted on the portion of the application member by the portion of the compacting member optionally may result in a homogeneous spreading of the composition, which homogeneous spreading may help the product to be spread over the surface to be treated, such as the skin, for example. half of the height of the container. Such a volume may make it possible, for example, by shaking the device, to homogenize the product contained in the reservoir, especially when the composition comprises particles having differing densities. This shaking may possibly bring the composition into contact with at least a portion of the application member, if the latter has not been xe2x80x9cimmersedxe2x80x9d in the composition, to load the portion of the application member.
Optionally, in a position in which the applicator is mounted on the container, the application member may be placed between the free surface of the composition and the compacting member, and the loading of the portion of the application member with the composition optionally may take place by shaking the device. Compacting of the composition in the reservoir by the application member may optionally be avoided.
According to an optional embodiment, the application member may have a circular cross-section and may be mounted so as to rotate inside a casing associated with the reservoir. The casing may optionally comprise the compacting member, and have a first opening in flow communication with the reservoir and a second opening in flow communication with an exterior of the reservoir. The application member may be configured to move from a first position to a second position, wherein in the first position, a portion of the application member loaded with composition is in flow communication with the reservoir via the first opening and in the second position, the portion of the application member is exposed to the exterior of the reservoir via the second opening so as to allow application of the composition loaded on the portion of the application member. Optionally, the first and second openings may be separated by at least one portion of the compacting member and movement of the loaded portion of the application member from the first position to the second position causes the loaded portion of the application member to pass through the compacting member.
Optionally, movement of the application member from the first position to the second position takes place by a rotation, and the rotation optionally may be about a pin oriented substantially perpendicular to the substantially circular cross-section of the application member.
The applicator may be actuated by the user from outside the reservoir, and optionally the actuating device may include at least one thumbwheel fixed at one end of the rotation pin and placed at least partially outside the casing.
According to another optional embodiment, the compacting member includes an element formed from at least one foam material. The compacting member may be mounted proximate a top portion of the reservoir. Optionally, the compacting member may define a passage through which the portion of the application member is configured to pass. The passage may be in the form of a slot.
The application member may be provided on a first end of a wand opposite to a second end of the wand which may be provided with a gripping element for holding the applicator. The gripping element may optionally be capable of sealing the opening of the reservoir when the applicator is mounted on the reservoir.
Optionally, at least one or each edge defining the slot or passage of the compacting member may be substantially contiguous.
In a position in which the applicator is optionally mounted on the container, the application member may lie between the compacting member and a bottom of the container, for example between the compacting member and the free surface of the composition in the reservoir. One portion of the wand may be placed in the passage or slot of the compacting member and may be configured so that the wand portion does not substantially compress the foam element.
The foam material of the compacting member optionally may be a foam at least partly formed from open or semi-open cells, for example a foam of an elastomer, such as a polyurethane or polyether elastomer, for example, the foam may have at least 5% of its cells open and the cells may have a diameter ranging from approximately 5 xcexcm to approximately 3 mm. The height of the foam block may range from approximately 1.5 mm to approximately 80 mm.
The foam block optionally may be stiffened around its periphery and over at least part of its height, which may prevent it from being compressed when inserting the applicator into the container.
According to optional aspects, the compacting member may be formed by joining together two solid half-cylinders of foam, held against each other by the neck of the container and defining between them a slot which may open up for passage of the application element. Again optionally, the compacting member may be produced by winding a strip of foam on itself, defining a central recess for passage of the application element. The compacting member may also be made by superposing several washers made of different types of foam, such as foams having cell densities which increase on approaching the outlet of the container. In addition, the compacting member may include an axial recess for passage of the application element passing through the assembly.
The compacting member may be retained in many optional ways in the container. For example, the foam block may simply be stuck or welded around its periphery to the wall of the container.
Optionally, the device comprises an application member with a disk-like configuration.
The invention also optionally relates to use of the devices according to various optional aspects of the invention. One optional method of using device comprises loading at least the portion of the application member with the composition contained in the reservoir, moving the application member with respect to the reservoir so as to place at least the loaded portion in contact with at least a portion of the compacting member, and placing at least the loaded portion of the application member in contact with a surface to apply the composition to the surface.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, a method of dispensing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid comprises providing an application member, a compacting member, and a reservoir containing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid, loading at least a portion of the application member with the composition, passing at least the loaded portion of the application member through the compacting member, and exerting pressure on at least the loaded portion of the application member with the compacting member.
In yet another optional aspect, a method of dispensing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid comprises providing a reservoir containing a composition comprising particles containing at least one fluid, an application member having at least a portion removably disposed in the reservoir and a compacting member, loading at least the portion of the application member with the composition, removing at least the loaded portion of the application member from the reservoir, and exerting pressure on the loaded portion of the application member with the compacting member during removal of the portion of the application member from the reservoir.
Optionally, exerting pressure may include exerting pressure sufficient to compact or anchor the composition on the application member. Also optionally, exerting pressure may include exerting pressure sufficiently low so as to at least substantially limit release of the fluid from the particles.
In another optional aspect, the method comprises placing at least the loaded portion of the application member in contact with a surface to apply the composition to the surface. The placing may optionally include exerting pressure on at least the loaded portion of the application member sufficient to release the at least one fluid from the particles. The placing may optionally also include placing at least the portion of the application member in contact with one of skin, nails, and hair.
According to another optional aspect, the method comprises loading the portion of the application member by shaking the reservoir containing the composition.
In yet another optional aspect, the passing the application member through the compacting member or the moving of the application member or the removing of the application member includes one of rotating and translating the application member. Optionally, the application member may have a disk-like configuration and may be rotated. A direction of relative movement between the application member and compacting member optionally may be in a plane chosen from a plane of an application surface of the application member and a plane tangential to the application surface.
According to an optional aspect, the removing the application member from the reservoir includes passing the portion of the application member through at least a portion of the compacting member. The passing may optionally include passing the application member through a passage defined by the compacting member.
According to various optional aspects of the invention, the composition to be dispensed and applied may comprise a pulverulent phase, as a mixture with the liquid phase, and may be formed from pigments and/or nacres and/or fillers and/or flakes normally used in cosmetic compositions, and/or mixtures thereof. The particles forming the pulverulent phase may furthermore be coated with a binder.
The term xe2x80x9cpigmentsxe2x80x9d should be understood to mean white or coloured, mineral or organic, particles which are insoluble in the medium and intended to colour and/or opacify the composition.
The pigments may be white or coloured, mineral and/or organic, and of a conventional or nanometric size. Mention may be made, among mineral pigments and nanopigments, of titanium, zirconium or cerium dioxides, zinc, iron or chromium oxides, nanotitanium particles, nanozinc particles and ferric blue. Among organic pigments, mention may be made of carbon black and lacquers such as calcium, barium, aluminum or zirconium salts and acid dyes, such as halo-acid, azo or anthraquinone dyes.
The pigments may be coated with silicone compounds, such as polydimethylsiloxanes, and/or with polymers, such as polyethylenes. For example, mention may be made of the pigments SA or SI sold by Maprecos.
The term xe2x80x9cfillersxe2x80x9d should optionally be understood to mean colourless or white, mineral or synthetic, lamellar or non-lamellar particles intended to provide body or stiffness to the composition and/or to provide softness, mattness and uniformity to the make-up.
The fillers optionally may be mineral or synthetic, lamellar or nonlamellar fillers. Mention may be made of talc, mica, silica, kaolin, nylon, poly-xcex2-alanine and polyethylene powders, Teflon, lauryl-lysine, starch, boron nitride, bismuth oxychloride, tetrafluoroethylene polymer powders, polymethyl methacrylate powders, polyurethane powders, polystyrene powders, polyester powders, synthetic hollow microspheres, such as EXPANCEL (from Nobel Industrie), microsponges, such as POLYTRAP (from Dow Corning) and microbeads of silicone resin TOSPEARLS from Toshiba, for example), zinc and titanium oxides, zirconium or cerium oxides, precipitated calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate and hydrocarbonate, hydroxyapatite, hollow silica microspheres (SILICA BEADS from Maprecos), glass or ceramic microcapsules and metal soaps derived from carboxylic organic acids having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms, for example zinc, magnesium or lithium stearate, zinc laurate and magnesium myristate.
The term xe2x80x9cnacresxe2x80x9d should be understood to mean pearlescent particles which reflect light. Among nacres that can be envisaged for optional use with the invention, mention may be made of natural nacre, mica covered with titanium oxide, iron oxide, natural pigment or bismuth oxychloride, and coloured titanium-mica.
The compositions according to optional aspects of the invention may also include flakes. Furthermore, the powder for use with an optional aspect the invention may include any additive normally used in the field relating to antioxidants, essential oils, preservatives, neutralizing agents, W/O or O/W surfactants, vitamins and anti-wrinkle active agents.
The fluid contained in the liquid phase optionally may be in the form of water, polypropylene glycol, oils, especially essential oils, gel, especially cubic gel particles, or a water-in-oil (W/O) or oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion.
The fluid optionally may be contained in vesicles or microcapsules, the walls of which may be made of epoxy, polyethylene, gelatin or polyester, or in microsponges or microspheres. The fluid optionally may also be contained in porous waxes such as polyacrylates.
The fluid, for example when it is water, optionally may be contained in an anhydrous structure of the type described in EP-A-0 855 177. Again by way of optional example, the xe2x80x9cliquidxe2x80x9d phase may comprise an aqueous dispersion of vesicles including a membrane of a lipid phase encapsulating an aqueous phase. The vesicles that may be used according to optional embodiments of the present invention also may be provided with a lamellar, liquid-crystal coating.
The composition optionally may contain at least one active agent. Such an active agent may be hydrophilic, lipophilic or a combination of the two.
Among the various active agents that may be incorporated, there may for example be the following:
antioxidants or free-radical scavengers such as proteins and enzymes, lactoperoxydase and lactoferrin, peptides and their derivatives, sequestrants, flavonoids, chlorophylline, ethoxyquine, guanosine, tocopherols and their derivatives, ascorbyl palmitate and xcex2-carotene, vitamin E and its derivatives, vitamin C and its derivatives and vitamin A and its derivatives;
hydrating agents or humectants such as hyaluronic acid and the sodium salt thereof; xcex2-glycerophosphate, glycerol, sorbitol and panthenol;
UV screening agents such as the products marketed under the names xe2x80x9cEUSOLEX 232(copyright)xe2x80x9d by Merck, xe2x80x9cPARSOL 1789(copyright)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPARSOL MCX(copyright)xe2x80x9d by Givaudan-Roure, xe2x80x9cMEXORYL SX(copyright)xe2x80x9d by Chimex and xe2x80x9cUVINUL T150(copyright)xe2x80x9d by BASF;
keratolytics such as proteolytic enzymes, salicylic acid and derivatives thereof, such as 5-n-dodecanoyl salicylic acid and retinoic acid and derivatives thereof;
tanning accelerators such as caffeine and tyrosine derivatives such as glucose tyrosinate and the disodium salt of N-L-malyltyrosine;
depigmenting agents such as kojic acid, glycolic acid, vitamin C and especially magnesium ascrobyl phosphate, and arbutin and derivatives thereof;
natural dyes such as dyestuffs extracted from plants, such as chlorophyllin and xcex2-carotene, or extracted from animals, such as cochineal carmine, and caramel;
self-tanning agents such as dihydroxyacetone and indoles;
lipid regulators such as xcex3-orizanol, extract of Centella asiatica containing genin and asiatic acid, caffeine, and theophylline;
anti-ageing and anti-wrinkle agents such as hydroxy acids like glycolic acid, n-octanoyl salicylic acid, retinol and derivatives thereof, such as retinol acetate, palmitate and propionate, and retinoids;
anti-inflammatories and cicatrisants such as 18-xcex2-glycyrrhetinic acids and salts thereof, especially the ammonium salts thereof, xcex1-bisabolol, corticoids, extract of Centella asiatica, and aloe vera;
bactericides and fungicides such as benzalkoniurn chloride, chlorhexidine, hexetidine and hexamidine;
insecticides such as diethyltoluamide and dimethyltoluamide;
deodorants such as hexachlorophene and the triclosan product marketed under the name xe2x80x9cIRGASAN DP 300(copyright)xe2x80x9d by Ciba-Geigy;
skin conditioners such as cationic polymers and cations.
Optionally, the composition comprises a cosmetic product.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.